The present invention relates to a disposable diaper which can be produced at a lower cost and has greatly improved performance in leakproofness and fit.
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper which is used in combination with an auxiliary absorbent article, more particularly a disposable diaper having greatly improved performance in preventing leakage from the crotch and holding the auxiliary absorbent article.
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper excellent in fit to the inner side of wearer's thighs and leakproofness.
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper which securely bends at an expected position irrespective of slight variations in wearer's size or a diaperer's manner of diapering and thereby secures a desired fit and/or leakproofness.
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper in which the surface in contact with a wearer's body or a member disposed thereabouts, particularly an absorbent member greatly influential on the skin, hardly wrinkles or bunches up and therefore hardly causes skin troubles such as a bedsore.
In recent years, use of an auxiliary absorbent article such as a urine-absorbent pad in combination with a disposable diaper, particularly one for an adult has become frequent so as to alleviate the economical and physical burden of diapering.
However, conventional disposable diapers are not designed with due considerations for a combined use with an auxiliary absorbent article. There is another circumstance that leaks from the side and the crotch are frequent with those bedridden who often lie on their side for preventing decubial (bedsore) development.
When combined with a conventional disposable diaper, an auxiliary absorbent article can move while worn. If this occurs, the auxiliary absorbent article and/or the disposable diaper fail to efficiently exert their absorption capability, easily causing leakage from the crotch.
JP-B-5-33630 discloses a disposable diaper which has an absorbent member composed of a middle absorbent portion of a width fit to a human body and an outer absorbent portion disposed on each side of the middle absorbent portion and thereby provides an improved fit to the crotch and improved leakproofness. However, the disclosed disposable diaper has a disadvantage that, when a large amount of urine is discharged in a short time, urine leaking from the middle absorbent portion can flow over the outer absorbent portions relatively easily and leak out from around the thighs.
Japanese Patent 3020989 discloses a hydrophilic fiber absorbent element having a hydrogelling absorbent substance distributed in high concentration along both longitudinal side edges. The technique described in the patent resides in formation of a barrier by gel blocking so as to prevent liquid diffusion in the lateral direction. Its leakproofing mechanism is fundamentally different from that of the present invention.
A disposable diaper having a separate absorbent member disposed on both sides of an absorbent member in the crotch portion is known, in which the absorbent member on each side bends down while worn to conform to the inner side of a wearer's thigh. A disposable diaper of this type is capable of absorbing excretion that leaks laterally over the wearer's groins in the side portions thereof.
However, such a conventional disposable diaper has a poor fit to the inner side of the thighs so that excretion, such as urine and loose stools, that flows laterally over the groin can easily leak out from around the thigh without being absorbed by the side absorbent portion.
Also known is an absorbent article, such as a disposable diaper, having grooves formed by embossing, etc. on the absorbent member thereof so that the absorbent member may bend along the grooves for the purpose of, for example, improving leakproof performance. When actually put on a wearer, however, the absorbent member can often bend at a position other than the grooved positions, i.e., the positions where the absorbent member is expected to bend, because of variations of the wearer's size or the manner of diapering, and the like, resulting in a failure to provide a desired fit or leakproof performance. Where, in particular, a diaper has a wide absorbent member so that the longitudinal side portions of the absorbent member may come into contact with the wearer's thighs, the absorbent member is apt to bend at unexpected positions.
Further, disposable diapers, especially those for adults are liable to have their absorbent member wrinkled or bunched up in the portion disposed on the back side or the stomach side, particularly the back side, of a wearer. Body pressure application onto such wrinkled or bunched portions can cause skin troubles such as a bedsore.
JP-A-U-59-190230 discloses a sanitary napkin having a distinguishable colored sheet disposed on both sides of an absorbent member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,494 teaches a technique for preventing lateral liquid flow, in which parting lines are provided on an absorbent core to form barriers preventing a liquid flow.